


Hannibal Lecter's Special People

by eihpos



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-16
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-12 01:31:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/805583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eihpos/pseuds/eihpos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal and Will decide to make their complicated relationship even more so by examining 'alternative' therapy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Entree

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place as an alternate ending to episode 7: ‘Sorbet’

Hannibal stood back to admire his creation. It had been a long time since he had thrown one of his lavish dinner parties, but inspiration had struck, and how could he deny is adoring fans? 

“Before we begin, you must all be warned, nothing here is vegetarian.” he smirked. “Bon appétit.” 

The guests laughed politely as he sat down to join them. His company for the evening were mostly nobodies, people he had collected here and there. There was one exception, however. Much to his relief, Hannibal had convinced Will Graham to stay for dinner. He could see that the special agent was uneasy, and why wouldn’t he be? He couldn’t look more out of place, surrounded by the beautiful people of Hannibal’s other life. 

 

Will looked up and down the dinner table at the platters laid out before him. He’d known that Doctor Lecter was fond of cooking, but until that evening, he’d had no idea how accomplished he was. 

“Excuse me dear,” the woman to Will’s left asked. “would you please pass the lamb brains?”

“This one?” 

It was a wild guess.

The woman smiled kindly. “Yes, that’s the one.”

All of the platters looked the same to Will. He was used to eating simply at home, alone. That was, when he bothered to eat at all. 

“I’m Janine Richards, curator of the county museum.” The woman explained, handing the brains back to Will. “I haven’t seen you at one of Hannibal’s dinners before.”

“O-oh, no.” Will stuttered. “We’ve only known each other a few months.”

Janine leant in closer. “Are you one of his... special people?”

Will didn’t know what that meant. “We work together.”

 

In between making polite chit chat with those around him, and indulging in his culinary masterpiece, Hannibal kept a close eye on Will. He had been waiting for a situation to observe him closely in a social situation, and this opportunity was too good to pass up. The doctor watched Will squirm inside his skin, clearly uncomfortable in the situation he had found himself in. He observed in silence as the young agent carefully nibbled at the meat on his plate, unfamiliar with the unusual tastes he was experiencing. It took all of Hannibal’s self control not to let his pleasure show as he watched Will place each morsel into his mouth, unaware of its true origin. There was something about it that Hannibal found erotic; the way he could so easily manipulate his colleague in a way that nobody could ever have dreamed of.

 

“You know, William, as my guest, you are under no obligation to help me tidy up.”

Will looked through the wide doorway to where Hannibal stood in the kitchen, stocking the dishwasher. 

“I don’t mind. I have nowhere to be, it’s not like I’m sleeping much these days.” he replied, filling his arms with a stack of plates.

The doctor smiled kindly. “Well, I appreciate it.”

“You don’t seem like those other people.” Will told him, handing over the last of the crockery. “Your guests... I don’t mean to be rude, but you don’t seem to be as immersed in their worlds as they are in yours.”

Hannibal was hardly surprised William had picked up on this, he was brilliant at reading people. “Well, there are many sides to me and my life. You see me as a colleague, your psychiatrist, and in some respects, I suppose, a friend. Have you ever considered I may have a life outside of those vocations?”

Will laughed softly. “No, I suppose not.” He sat down at the breakfast bar, looking over its perfectly clean surface, to the perfectly organised shelves, to where his perfectly formed host stood. “I spend so much of my time thinking about other people, but rarely those close to me. Priorities, I suppose.”

“Ah, but it’s important to keep an eye on those close to you,” Hannibal said, joining him. “you never know what you might miss.”

“Have you been keeping an eye on me, Doctor Lecter?”

“It is more uncommon for someone to not be under my careful watch,” Hannibal explained. “professional hazard.” 

This was an understatement as far as William Graham was concerned, but Hannibal wasn’t about to let him know just how closely he had been watching him. It was more than mere professional curiosity, more than ensuring he wouldn’t tip Will off to his extracurricular activities. No, it was a personal curiosity which had gradually become a compulsion. 

“I doubt you could tell me anything about myself that I haven’t agonised over for hours already.” Will shrugged, sipping his wine. The fruity taste played on his tongue, complimenting the flavours left over from dinner. 

“That may be so,” Hannibal picked up his own glass, raising it to his lips. “but if that’s the case, why do you still come to our sessions? I doubt it is merely to keep Jack Crawford at ease.”

“At first it was,” Will admitted. “but I’ve come to enjoy our talks. They clear my mind and you know what I’m talking about, even when nobody else does. Funny, isn’t it?”

“What is?”

“That we are so different, I doubt we could be less alike.”

Hannibal smiled. Not with his mouth, but with his eyes. This was something Will had come to recognise fairly early on. Not often did the good doctor let his guard down long enough to let a real smile emerge. “Opposites attract, I suppose.”

 

Normally Will relished silence. It meant nobody was prying and he could be at peace with his thoughts. With Doctor Lecter, however, he found the silence uneasy. The doctor’s heavy gaze weighed heavily on him, and no matter how much Will pretended to be reading the spines of Hannibal’s library, he couldn’t shake the feeling he was being watched.

 

Rarely did Hannibal get to observe his prey in such an intimate setting. He had been hoping for this opportunity for a long time, a deviation from his usual routine. Tonight, however, his prey wasn’t destined for his fry pan. No, he had other plans. 

“William, how much wine have you had this evening?”

That was a good question, Will hadn’t been keeping track. Throughout dinner his glass seemed to refill itself. “I’m not sure, maybe, four? Five?”

That was what he wanted to hear. “In that case, I cannot in good conscious let you drive home.” Hannibal informed him.

“No, I suppose not. I’ll walk, I should go anyway.”

“Nonsense, you can stay here tonight. I won’t have you wandering the streets in the middle of the night while intoxicated. What kind of host would that make me?”

Will knew better than to protest. He got up and followed Hannibal out of his kitchen and into the living room. This room was just as lavish as the rest of the house, and indeed the rest of Hannibal’s life. Nothing about him was subtle. 

“I am afraid I do not have a permanent guest room set up, but I have spent many a night on this couch and it has served me well.” Hannibal gestured to the large leather three seater in front of them. It sat in front of a fireplace, surrounded by walls of books. “I will get you a blanket.” 

 

Usually Hannibal planned out his traps with meticulous detail, but this night was different. He had never tried to seduce somebody in his own home before. Even so, he doubted the usual tactics would work on a man such as Will Graham.

 

Will stood alone in the dimly lit room. His head was pounding from the wine. He wasn’t drunk, but he was buzzing from the unfamiliar situation he found himself in. Unfamiliar people, food, alcohol, it was hardly a typical Saturday evening for him. He had a nagging feeling that Hannibal had an ulterior motive for inviting him to dinner, but was still unsure as to what it was. If he hadn’t revealed it yet, perhaps there was none. Perhaps this was just a colleague being polite and inviting him to dinner. This thought, while flattering, disappointed him. A part of him had hoped that the doctor saw something more in him. He’d hoped he was more than just another acquaintance Hannibal had accumulated along his travels and that he was, what, special? Perhaps if he wanted that kind of relationship he’d have to initiate it himself. No, that wasn’t Will’s style. 

 

“Sorry that took so long,” Hannibal returned carrying a large blanket and two pillows. “it’s not often I have guests stay the night.”

“I thought you entertained all the time?” Will regretted the words the moment they left his tongue.

Hannibal smiled, a real smile this time. “I do, but I do not invite just anybody to spend the night in my home. You certainly are rare, William.”

Will didn’t realise how close he was standing to Hannibal until he felt the blanket brush up against his arms. He felt the doctor’s warm breath on his forehead, he felt his gaze undress him and suck him into his deep brown eyes. 

“Are you feeling alright?”

“Yeah,” Will mumbled. “sometimes my mind plays tricks on me.” 

“What are you thinking, William?”

“I don’t know.” Will whispered. It was the truth, he felt completely lost in Hannibal’s aura. “W-what are ... do you think?”

“I think you are undoubtedly the tastiest thing on tonight’s menu.” 

Will felt the blanket fall to the floor between them as Hannibal’s gentle hands ran over his shoulders and up his neck. Long fingers became tangled in his hair, and Will found he was powerless to stop it. Even if he could, why would he? For weeks, he had been fantasising about his psychiatrist making a move on him, taking control of his mind and his body.

Hannibal looked down into the younger man’s eyes. There was vulnerability about Will Graham that he found irresistible. He didn’t break his gaze until the second their lips touched, and much to the doctor’s surprise, Will did not protest. Instead, he eagerly pushed his mouth against Hannibal’s, forcing it open. As much as Hannibal was relieved that Will was a willing participant, he would not let him take control. 

Doctor Lecter pulled away from their embrace, and pushed William onto the couch. He landed with a thud amongst the cushions and looked up to see his colleague looming above him. Will had always found Hannibal attractive, but it wasn’t until he climbed on top of his small body and came face to face with him, that he realised how attractive he truly was. 

“Is this what you want, William?”

Will nodded silently.

“Tell me, tell me what you want.”

“Y-you.” Will cleared his throat. “You... more than anything.” He added softly. 

“All you had to do was ask.”

Hannibal straddled himself on Will’s hips, keeping the agent in place. He leant forward and took in his scent, the feeling of his skin beneath his fingers. He could feel Will shiver at the touch, and his hips buck as he applied more pressure. 

“Doctor Lecter, I-“

“Please Will, I have a first name, you may use it.”

“I know, but it feels too familiar.”

Hannibal was pleasantly surprised by how susceptible Will was to being dominated. He normally despised weakness, but it was something he found attractive about his colleague.

“In that case, whatever you want to say can wait.”

Hannibal lurched forward, putting his entire body weight on Will, and latched himself to his neck. The young agent let out a soft gasp as he felt the warmth of Hannibal’s mouth run up his neck, his teeth gently digging into his soft skin. Will manoeuvred his body enough to free his hands, and started fiddling with the buttons on Hannibal’s shirt. The doctor was always so impeccably dressed, but Will was more interested in what was underneath the fancy fabrics.

“Allow me.” Hannibal said, detaching himself from Will’s neck and sitting up. He slowly removed his tie and shirt, with just as much care and grace as he did with everything else in his life. Looking over his dimly lit body, Will wasn’t surprised by how well Doctor Lecter looked after himself. The subtle lines running over his chest revealed a man who took great pride in his appearance, regardless as to how much clothing he was wearing.

Hannibal pulled Will up enough to tug the t-shirt off over his head. The younger man felt embarrassed, having someone as well kempt as Hannibal see his small,  
scrawny body. 

“You have no reason to be ashamed,” Hannibal told him, seeing the nervous look in Will’s eyes. “you are perfect.”

The reassurance was all Will needed. He flung his arms around Hannibal’s neck, and pulled him back down into his embrace. Once again forcing the doctor’s mouth open, he ran his tongue against his teeth, delving deeper into the warmth. He could feel Hannibal fidgeting to undo his pants, and then his own.

Will kicked off his shoes and awkwardly squirmed out of his pants, until he was left in nothing but his underwear, with Doctor Lecter looming over him. 

Hannibal moved further down the couch. “William, I want you to relax. You need to do as I say, understood?”

Will nodded enthusiastically. He felt Hannibal’s fingers slip under the fabric of his underwear, slowly slipping them down his legs. He wasn’t sure when it had happened, but Will noticed that the doctor was now naked also. 

“Do not worry, I will make sure you enjoy yourself.” Hannibal smiled. “But it will be on my terms.”

With the fire having almost completely burnt out, Will wasn’t sure how much Hannibal could see of him, but he had no doubt he could see he was aroused. He tried to distract himself, think of other things to stop him losing control, but as Hannibal spread his legs and lowered his head, it was clear it wasn’t going to work.

‘He’s done this before,’ Will thought to himself, as Hannibal’s tongue stroked his shaft. It was a sensation he hadn’t felt in some time, and much more intense than he was used to. Will had no illusions about what was going on. Hannibal was using his body against him, controlling him in a way that he knew Will couldn’t refuse. But as he felt Doctor Lecter start sucking his cock with more vigour, he didn’t care. 

Hannibal’s plan was going perfectly. Each time he ran his mouth over his colleague’s erection, he felt his body melt some more beneath him. The thrill Hannibal got from turning Will’s body into his own play thing was almost becoming too much for him to handle. He snuck a look up to see Will arching his back and gripping onto the couch in a vain attempt to control himself. Hannibal started working faster, working his tongue around the head of Will’s cock, and running his hands up his thighs. 

“I... I’m-“ Will moaned softly, digging his hands deeper into the leather in a futile attempt to prolong the inevitable. 

Hannibal immediately stopped what he was doing and sat up, just in time. There were some parts of the human body he was not willing to consume. 

Will remained on the couch, his body shivering from the pleasure that was sweeping over him. He lay wide eyed, starring up at the ceiling as he felt Doctor Lecter get off the couch. He returned minutes later wearing a robe and picked up the blanket he had fetched earlier from the floor. 

“Here you are, Will.” He said softly, handing it to him. “Sleep well.”


	2. Alternative Therapy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hannibal has an idea for some 'alternative' therapy.
> 
> '“Exquisite” Hannibal remarked, his eyes hungrily devouring every inch of Will’s vulnerable body.'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this took so long to update, real life got in the way. Chapter three will be up much quicker.

Takes place between episode 7 “Sorbet” and episode 8 “Fromage”

 

Will woke up after the best night of sleep he had had in months. He slowly opened his eyes, looking into the fireplace crackling away before him. His clothes had been neatly folded and sat on the coffee table, along with a steaming mug of coffee and a note. Will rubbed his eyes and reached for it.

_‘I had an early appointment. Please help yourself to the kitchen. Do not forget your session at 7:30pm.’_

So Hannibal had already left. Will sat up, tossing his blanket aside. Maybe it was a good thing. Did he really want to have a polite gourmet breakfast with Doctor Lecter after their previous encounter? Not that he hadn’t liked it, but it had certainly left him very confused. At least they would have plenty to talk about that evening. Falling back into the couch Will pulled the blanket back over his head. He had nowhere to be.

 

Hannibal sat in his office opposite his second to last patient for the day. Franklyn was an interesting case, but he was also a great source of frustration for the doctor.  
His obsession with Hannibal seemed to deepen with each visit, and as irritating as he found him, Hannibal found himself still wanting to help.

“Tell me, Franklyn, have you been spending much time with your friend Tobias recently?”

Franklyn leant forward. “Yes, actually. Though I’ve been wondering why, it’s not like we have a lot in common.”

“But you enjoy his company?”

“Yes, I do. But it’d be nice to spend time with someone I can relate to more. Maybe that’s why I look forward to our hour so much.”

Hannibal readjusted in his chair. “You cannot relate to me, Franklyn. I am your psychiatrist. You can come to me for support and therapy, but that is all. We have been through this.”

Franklyn nodded dejectedly. “I know. You’ve made it very clear that we’re not friends. Do you have friends?”

“We’re not here to talk about me.”

“Those people at the opera, they’re not your real friends, are they?” Franklyn asked. “But you have someone, a friend... or a lover maybe.’

Hannibal sat up, staring Franklyn down over the distance between them. “Are you trying to psychoanalyse me? That’s not healthy, Franklyn, that’s my job.”

“I just find you so interesting, and if we can’t be friends, I need something.”

“Well that something will have to wait until next week, our hour is up.”

 

Hannibal paced around his office waiting for his next patient to arrive. It was 7:32pm, not late enough to worry, but the doctor had been having doubts as to whether Will would turn up at all. He had a way of avoiding confrontation. 

“Sorry I’m late.” Will threw the door open in a rush. He looked like he’d been running.

“Not at all,” Hannibal smiled. “I hadn’t noticed. Please, take a seat.”

Will hung up his coat and took his usual place sitting opposite Hannibal. On his drive over millions of things had been running through his mind. Questions he had mostly, but now as he sat opposite him, his mind was blank.

“So Will, do you have anything in particular you would like to talk about?”

“Yes, but I’m worried that talking about it will only confuse me more.”

Hannibal was used to Will’s method of dodging the subject, he would go out of his way to not say what was really on his mind.

“Would you like to talk about the events of last night?”

“Yes,” Will replied, all too eagerly. “what was up with that?”

“Why don’t you tell me what you think?” 

Will sat back in his chair and sighed. He’d spent all day trying to make sense of it. “I think you manipulated me.”

Hannibal wasn’t surprised by this, he’d suspected that wouldn’t have been a secret. “What else?”

“You... you mislead me. I was lead to believe that we would...” Will bit down on his lip and looked down at the floor. “It just wasn’t what I expected, that’s all.”

“I recall asking you more than once if you were sure of what you wanted.” 

“Yes,” Will snapped his head back up, looking the doctor right in the eyes. “but I expected you would... do more.”

Hannibal suppressed a smile. He’d wanted to keep his colleague wanting more, and it seemed as though he had succeeded. “So you are disappointed not in what did happen, but what didn’t?”

“No!” Will protested. He stood up and stared out the window. “Or maybe yes. I mean, come on, you were naked!”

“The human body is an amazing thing, Will. It makes sense to show it off now and again.”

“Don’t do that.”

Hannibal sat down and looked over at Will who was standing by the window. “Do what?”

“That thing you do,” Will replied, exacerbated. “you turn everything into some kind of psychology. This, that- that thing that happened last night, that’s not psychology!”

“Tell me, Will, what exactly has upset you so much?”

Will paced in front of the window, his arms crossed and defensive. “I don’t know, my mind is playing tricks on me. I don’t know what I want anymore. Half the time I don’t know what I’m thinking.”

Hannibal stood up and walked over to his patient. “Do you have problems with intimacy?”

“No, and besides, this, whatever is going on here, has nothing to do with intimacy. Intimacy is about love and tenderness.”

“And is that what is it you want from me?” Hannibal asked, hiding the slightest of smiles. “Love?”

“No,” Will shook his head. “I... I think I liked you using me. I’m used to my mind betraying me, but there’s something liberating about somebody taking over my body.”

“Does talking about this make you uncomfortable?”

For the first time since he arrived, Will smiled. “Yes, very uncomfortable.”

“In that case, perhaps there should not be any more talking for today.”

“Y-you want me to leave?”

“On the contrary,” Hannibal leant back on his desk. “come here, Will.”

Will obeyed, and joined his colleague on the other side of his office. He couldn’t help but notice how dressed down Hannibal was. He could count on one hand the number of times he’d seen the psychiatrist without his three piece suit. Today, Hannibal was only wearing a shirt and slacks, the rest of his outfit hung neatly on the back of the office door. 

“How do you feel about alternative therapy?”

Will frowned. “What, like Chinese tea and acupuncture?”

“No, no with me. You say that you enjoyed having your body controlled. Perhaps that could help you regain control over your mind?” Hannibal hated sprouting such nonsense, but it was a means to an end. 

“Is this another trick? What’s in it for you, and don’t tell me last night was “treatment”.”

Hannibal smiled. “Oh please, Will, I’m not nearly as conniving as you seem to think I am. Like any person I have certain... let’s say urges, and if these urges can coincide with repairing your broken mind, then all the better. Besides, it’s quite clear that you are attracted to me, so what reason do you have not to try?” He could tell Will was suspicious, hell, Hannibal was having trouble selling it to himself. “Tell you what, if after this evening you do not feel any greater sense of clarity or control, we can try something else.”

"I never imagined you as much of a sexual person, Doctor Lecter.”

“In that case, Will, you’re in for a treat.”

 

Hannibal couldn’t have been more relieved, everything had fallen into place perfectly. Unlike the previous night, he’d taken measures to plan for every eventuality. In the top drawer of his desk he’d prepared rope, a gag and various other bondage items. They wouldn’t be required. He fumbled around until he found a small bottle of lubricant, and slid it into his trouser pockets. Hannibal motioned to Will to join him on the couch. The special agent awkwardly sat down, unable, or unwilling, to make eye contact. 

“Now, Will, this is only going to work if you trust me completely, and do everything I say. Is that going to be a problem?”

“No.” Will muttered in reply. His brain was screaming at him to run, telling him that this was a terrible idea. And yet, he couldn’t ignore his intense attraction to Doctor Lecter. That, combined with the thought that this could actually help his mental state, made it an offer too good to refuse.

“Good,” Hannibal smiled kindly. “now, I need you to remove your clothes.”

Will obeyed, tossing his clothes on the floor. After their previous encounter, he no longer had any qualms with the doctor seeing his naked body. There was nothing he hadn’t seen before.

Hannibal looked Will over. He hadn’t had a chance to observe his colleague’s body so thoroughly before, but it was just as he expected. Lean, but muscular, soft and natural. Just like Hannibal liked them.

“Lay down on your back, and get comfortable.”

Once again, Will did as he was told. He was surprised by how gentle Doctor Lecter was being until he suddenly felt Hannibal’s entire body weight pressing down on him. His wrists were held tightly over his head, as the doctor straddled himself over Will’s delicate body, and loomed over him.

“This is how it’s going to work,” Hannibal snarled. “you will speak only when spoken to, and you will do as you’re told.”

Will winced as the doctor’s grip around his wrists tightened. He felt the fingernails on Hannibal’s free hand run sharply down his chest leaving faint red marks trailing down to his stomach. 

“Exquisite” Hannibal remarked, his eyes hungrily devouring every inch of Will’s vulnerable body. He released Will’s wrists from his tight grasp to unbutton his shirt and discard it along with the other clothes already pooled on the floor. After awkwardly manoeuvring out of the remainder of his clothing, Hannibal resumed his position on top of Will, pinning him to the couch. 

In the privacy of his bedroom, Will had imagined a very different scenario. He’d envisioned Hannibal as a gentle, caring lover. Powerful, but sensual, and while he couldn’t deny, or hide, the fact that he was turned on by the situation he now found himself, it was hardly the ideal he had hoped for.

As if reading Will’s mind, Hannibal leant forward and softly kissed the special agent’s lips. They were cold, much like the rest of him, but wouldn’t stay that way for long. Will pushed back hungrily, he could feel Hannibal’s semi-hard cock brushing up against his own, and this was enough to push any doubts he’d had aside. He took the chance, and threaded his fingers through Hannibal’s hair, pulling him in closer.

For a moment Hannibal lost himself. He felt Will’s body warming beneath his, he felt the adrenalin rushing through him every time Will’s tongue ran along his lips, and every time Will let out a soft moan, it took all of his self control not to do the same. He quickly snapped out of it and detached his mouth from Will’s. He started trailing down his neck, teeth digging into Will’s soft flesh, making him squirm with pleasure. He manoeuvred his body down lower, his mouth running over Will’s chest.

Hannibal looked up, he could see what Will thought he was going to do, and smiled.

“Not tonight.”

Hannibal sat up and reached down to the floor to pull something out of his trouser pocket. Will recognised it instantly and feelings of both excitement and fear spread over him. This is what he wanted, wasn’t it?

He looked down the couch to where Hannibal was slowly rubbing the lubricant over his erection. It was surprisingly erotic, and enough to put Will at ease, if only for a moment. 

Hannibal discarded the bottle, and leant back over his colleague. “This may be uncomfortable at first, but I promise it will get better.” He assured him before repositioning his body towards Will’s behind.

Will’s eyes widened in alarm. His experience with gay sex was almost entirely limited to some brief experimentation in college, but even he knew it was best to prepare someone before entering them. “Wait, I think-“

Hannibal cut Will off, holding his strong hand against the young agent’s throat. “Will, remember the rules. I am the expert, not you. I have been kind, but I can also be cruel. You need to behave.”

Will nodded nervously and tried to relax his body. He closed his eyes and gritted his teeth, focusing all his energy on remaining silent as he felt Hannibal push inside of him. There was nothing gentle about it, he felt like he was being torn in two. Hannibal’s hand still rested just below his throat, making any attempt to move futile. 

Looking down at his patient, Hannibal smiled. He could see Will was in pain, no doubt a lot of pain, but it didn’t matter. This was not about Will, it never was. 

“How does that feel?”

“Fine.” Will lied.

“Open your eyes.”

Will obeyed and looked up into Hannibal’s dark eyes staring down at him. He felt the hand around his throat move to his shoulder as the doctor pulled out of him, and thrust back in in one smooth motion. After a few minutes, Will had grown accustom to the sensation and the initial pain had subsided. 

Everything was going to plan. Hannibal needed Will to enjoy himself, but he also needed to retain control. Now that he had the upper hand, he was content with enjoying himself, but he’d never give Will the satisfaction of knowing just how much. Hannibal leant heavier onto Will’s shoulders as he started pumping into him harder and faster. He could see Will had moved past the pain and was now basking in the pleasure sweeping over his body. 

Precum was starting to seep from Will’s cock and he was finding it more and more difficult to control himself. Every Hannibal’s stomach brushed the top of Will’s erection his hips bucked, forcing the doctor deeper inside. 

Hannibal could see Will was close. “You have my permission, William.” He said softly, trying his utmost not to give anything away. 

Will gripped the couch fabric as hard as he could, his eyes closed as he felt the world around him go numb. Never had he felt such an intense and all encompassing sensation consume his body. He couldn’t suppress a loud, pleasurable moan as he came all over himself and Hannibal’s chest.

Ordinarily Hannibal would have detested the mess, but looking down at Will being consumed by his orgasm swept any such thoughts from his mind. It was nothing short of a miracle he had managed to last so long himself. Will’s virgin ass felt better than any Hannibal had experienced before. He tightened his grip on Will’s slim hips, beads of sweat running down his forehead, the doctor wanted to savour the moment. 

Pushing into his friend once, twice, thrice more, Hannibal came in complete silence. In his head, his mind was screaming out in absolute bliss. His fingernails dug deep into Will’s soft flesh as the doctor’s entire body was overcome with euphoria. 

Hannibal quickly caught his breath, and composed himself before looking down at Will, who looked back up at him, wide eyed. 

“Wow.” Will mumbled.

Hannibal smiled and gently kissed him before getting up. He walked slowly to his desk to get a box of tissues. Now that he was coming back down to earth, he needed to be clean. Back on the couch Will tried sitting up, but winced as he was reminded of the initial pain he had felt when Hannibal had first entered him. 

Hannibal watched as the special agent cautiously pulled himself up, trying not to lean too much on his painful behind. 

“How do you feel?”

Will cringed once again, as he finally managed to sit up. “I can’t really complain.”

Hannibal finished cleaning himself up and passed the box of tissues over to Will. 

“You are rather remarkable, Will.” Hannibal said, dressing himself. “You are very tuned in and intelligent, but also very human. Your sexual self is a great outlet for who you truly are on the inside, a strong, passionate person. You have a lot of emotion built up inside of you. People may try and take advantage of that, but don’t worry. I’ll look after you.”


End file.
